


Just a bit.

by steamed3gg



Series: Flynn Rider x Reader OneShots [2]
Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Campfires, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Late at Night, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamed3gg/pseuds/steamed3gg
Summary: a lil piece I wrote for flynn rider bc he's SOOO UNDERRATED UGHenjoy! <3
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert/Reader, Flynn Rider/Reader, Flynn Rider/You
Series: Flynn Rider x Reader OneShots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169894
Kudos: 4





	Just a bit.

"Hey, aren't you cold?" 

My head snapped up to look at him. 

I tightened my grip around my arms, hugging myself. I  _ was _ cold, in fact. Shivering. But, I was too stubborn to admit that I, a strong, bold warrior- okay, thief- was chilled like a nice block of ice in a cold cellar. Autumn was on its way, and the nights were already gradually turning more frigid. 

"No, Eugene. I'm perfectly warm," I huffed, subtly scooching closer to the crackling fire. 

He scoffed. "As proud as always, I see." 

"What do you mean?" Shooting him a glare, I rubbed my forearms in hopes of generating heat. 

"It's perfectly okay to admit that you're freezing to death," chided my companion, reaching behind the log that he was seated on. He seemed to be looking for something. 

"Wha- what's that supposed to mean!?" 

"It's supposed to mean that you don't have to act all tough all the time." Eugene sighed, getting up from the log and walking behind me. Gently draping a blanket over my shoulders, he made sure that I was cozily wrapped up in the soft fabric. I felt his hand lightly brush near my neck before he made his way back to his seat. 

I snuggled into the blanket, gratefully feeling my body beginning to warm up again. 

Smirking ever so slightly, Eugene sat back down. "Feeling better now?" 

Looking at him, the lower part of my face concealed by the blanket, I smiled softly. 

"Just a bit." 

  
  



End file.
